ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blue Mage Guide by Defiledsickness
AF3= Feet For the +1 Mavi Basmak you need 8 seals. You can get these seals from 3 different nms or the quest [[His Bridge, His Beloved]]. [[Chhir Batti]] - I soloed this NM as 90blu/45dnc. View the nm's talk page for my setup. Otherwise he's an easy duo by tank+healer. [[Hrosshvalur]] - This nm is tough and I'd recommend a full party of decent players (or 2 smn or bst kiting). [[Kadraeth the Hatespawn]] - Can be solo'd by evasion-tank jobs (possibly others) but the pull is tough (best to have someone hold the nm while the popper deaggro's the links which are true-sight soulflayers, +movement speed recommended). Head [[Kharon]] is the easiest NM for these seals IMO. Can duo with a good eva-tank+healer. Legs *Can solo [[Cep-Kamuy]] on any kiting job. Gravity/nuke etc. Pet jobs should work as well since the main reason for kiting is TP moves that can 1-shot most players. *[[Asanbosam]] is an easy NM, can duo with an eva-tank and healer or solo if you're good. Can also solo by kiting w/ gravity or pets. *[[Tuskertrap]] is your third option and I don't recommend it. It can sleep you and continue doing damage without you waking up. Possibly a lowman pet option, but I've lost with a full party at 90% nm-hp because it's sleep lasted so long. If your healer stands really far during sleepga move, he can wake you up with cure. Still, I say fight the others. Hands I suggest [[Bugul Noz]], a Mandy NM in Altepa. Can duo with an eva-tank + healer. This nm has a ton of hp and takes quite a while to kill duo so I'd recommend finding 4 people who each need a seal (or friends who can just help). You can also pair this NM with a cactuar who drops the Mavi body seals as it drops 1 of 2 pop items for him (the other comes from normal mobs). =Testimonials= Main Healer Yesterday I main healed my party in Dynamis-Jueno. We went with 18 people, 1 whm, 2-4 blm, and 1 or 2 Pld (though they told DD's to /dnc to help out). My party had the main tank (pld), 2 thf's, 1 drg, and a sam. I set spells to buff/heal and to increase my Mind stat. I used Diffusion + Animating Wail as much as possible (hastega) to help the DD's and used Diamondhide a ton as well (stoneskin-ga). Keeping myself refreshed (battery charge) and subbing Scholar, it was very easy to keep my party alive. I used Regen2 on the puller (thf) and tank (pld). I used Wild Carrot for most party cures and Plenilune Embrace when a member got hurt badly. Then I used Cure2 and Cure3 for members outside my party. When my party was damaged all at the same time (mostly toward the beginning) I used Healing Breeze. Occasionally I used Zypher Mantle (blink) and when I got bored I tested some magical spells (with 320 Blue Magic skill Bad Breath landed every time, about 6/6). The only pain was constant Paralyze at the beginning which I remedied with Paralyna thanks to /sch. I used my AF/Relic for int/mnd, mp accessories, and a club with int/mnd+8. Had 900mp and only ran out once (but puller died anyways so it was alright lol). I died once because no one slept Shiva, Whm died about 10 times. I KNOW I did a great job healing, and can testify that Blue mage can make a great main healer. -[[User:Defiledsickness|Defiledsickness]] Evasion Tank Tanked [[Wherwetrice]] as blu/dnc (for eva boost, subtle blow, and healing waltz) with evasion gear. Didnt have my trial Eva sword at the time (wanna try again now), used atma of Cloak and Dagger, MM, and... i think VV. Wasn't too hard at first but got a little difficult toward the end. -[[User:Defiledsickness|Defiledsickness]] *fought again with a dnc tanking and it was rough. not sure how i did so well on blu the first time. But for other nm's and regular mobs, evasion is practical on blu. this mob is just rough regardless. Gnarled Horn is great with +Agi, +Counter and +Criticals. Nuker So the AF3 seems to insinuate that Blu's should actually use their Magical spells. Even beyond triggers as there's not as much Magic Accuracy as there is MAB. With high mp cost and the temptation of running up and hitting a mob with Quad.Continuum, it's hard for me to accept this path, but I suppose I must. Most MAB earrings are usable by all jobs, can equip Teal body/legs, AF3 hands and feet give MAB, places with no MAB gear can equip Int gear, and blu can set a MAB job trait. I would assume /nin would be best for when using a spell other then bind>repeat>repeat. Red Mage would also be good for fast cast 2 and MAB, also convert and phalanx (stacks with cocoon). Decide on your target, assess its weakness and enfeebles it's susceptible too, and then decide on what spells to use. Consider a sleepga incase of links, bind (when usable), and consider gravity. Also decide how to survive the mobs attacks. Once you have your spells set, look up their modifiers. Some have MAB and Int others Mnd or MDB, and some go to other stats entirely. *Using atmas such as Beyond or Ultimate, Magical-Blu spells can do a ton of dmg. If you plan to use only 1 element (fire, thunder, or w/e) then there are atmas with +elemental dmg (fire/earth etc) that are really good as well. **Newest update to my thoughts on this. Charged Whisker, thunder dmg+ atmas, LOTS of MAB, some dex, Dream Flower, and Whirl of Rage. Thunder/Jupiter's Staff optional. Over 5k dmg in abyssea with Ascetics tonic. Teal armor is easy MAB and your AF3+2 feet and hands rock. fill the rest with dex, add MAB earrings and nuke away! /rdm is cool for natural MAB Bonus 2 and convert. Put up some sort of shadows and defensive armor/spells and pull a ton of mobs together, sleep, nuke, sleep, nuke etc. add in w/e makes you happy ^^ =Comments?